


Conceded

by chiarashi



Series: Conceding [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarashi/pseuds/chiarashi
Summary: 上一篇的续，然而be续不续有什么必要呢……





	Conceded

西里斯从来没有想过他会再次回到这所房子里，尽管那些让他不能忍受这里的人都已经不在了，那唯一一个可以让他忍受这里的人也不在了。  
不久前，西里斯跟邓布利多详细的检查了施加在房子上的所有保密咒语，把这里改建成了凤凰社的指挥部，房子里变的人来人往的确使西里斯的心情有所好转，但是他很清楚，只有自己是被囚禁在这阴暗发霉的老房子里的。  
西里斯想到自己的小时候，他对这幢房子从阁楼到地下室的每一个角落都无比了了解，连墙上和地板上的每一个凸起和凹陷的地方都一清二楚，他花了那么多时间在屋子里每一处闲逛，试图找出一点点新的乐趣。他太无聊了，在收到去霍格沃茨的通知书以前，他有那么多的空闲时间需要打发。  
不过当时西里斯不觉得是被囚禁在这里。雷古勒斯虽然从小就是乖孩子，实际上却很乐意加入到他小小的冒险行动中来，甚至偶尔还会有些让一向调皮捣蛋的西里斯都很惊叹的鬼点子。所以西里斯一直都乐意带着他既听话又安静的小跟班，并且在闯祸被母亲抓住的时候揽下所有的责任。西里斯记得雷古勒斯曾经被花园里的树猴蛙尖锐的牙齿咬到了手指，可怜巴巴的抽着鼻子，却没有哭出声来，他把雷古勒斯流着血的手指头放到嘴里吮吸，问他为什么没有哭，雷古勒斯带着哭音回答他：“妈妈会听到的”。  
不，他不应该想到雷古勒斯——  
已经晚了，西里斯脑子里又闪过了自己吮着已经长大成人的雷古勒斯的手指的画面，然后是他在吮吸着什么……别的地方，雷古勒斯的手插进他的头发里——  
不！不！不！不！不！不！  
西里斯用力抓住枕头盖住自己的脸，他到底在想什么！

西里斯回到格里莫广场12号的那天就注意到了墙上的家谱，在曾经是他的名字的焦糊圆点旁边，雷古勒斯的名字后面清楚的标示着“1961-1979”。他知道家谱的挂毯施了魔法，通过名字的颜色表示出每个人的近况，每当家族里有人出生或者死亡，它都会自动显示出时间。而魔法是不会说谎的。  
所以雷古勒斯真的已经不在了，而西里斯是最后一个知道这件事的人。  
西里斯去了雷古勒斯的房间，除了床头上伏地魔的剪报，这里和他许多年前离开家里的时候几乎完全一样，甚至雷古勒斯的魔杖都还放在桌上，如果不是厚厚的灰尘，一切都好像雷古勒斯还在这里，只是下楼去吃个早饭就会回来。西里斯知道雷古勒斯没有写日记的习惯，应该不会找到什么证据让他知道雷古勒斯最后是否真的改变了立场，或者是因为什么原因改变了立场。西里斯只拿走了魔杖，逃亡的两年中他没办法弄到一根魔杖，当然更不可能去买一根。不知道为何他现在都莫名自负的认为雷古勒斯的魔杖仍然会服从于他。  
魔杖的确仍然服从于西里斯，和他本人的魔杖用起来一样顺手。西里斯曾经用过它，在十一岁的雷古勒斯把它从对角巷买来的当天晚上他们躲在雷古勒斯的房间里，他现在都清楚的记得自己演示的最简单的荧光闪烁照亮的小小的雷古勒斯开心的脸，差不多就在他现在站的地方。他从没想过自己还会再次站在这里，而雷古勒斯已经不在了，死了，死的时候甚至没有带着魔杖，在毫无还手之力的情况下被杀害了，西里斯无意识的握紧了手中的魔杖，从小娇惯的雷古勒斯承受了多少的痛苦才死去的？他不愿意去想。  
西里斯再也没有踏进雷古勒斯的房间，但是他还是不由自主的想到雷古勒斯。  
更糟的是他少年时期曾经短暂出现过的一些不大……正当的想法好像也伺机复苏了。  
西里斯叹着气从床上爬起来，他决定去散散步，转移一下注意力，这样他也许会比较容易入睡——虽然半夜一个人去散步，尤其是散步范围仅限房子内部听起来有点滑稽。

西里斯在楼梯上就听到了客厅里的声音，他知道克利切又在偷偷的把他们打算扔到的东西捡回去。他走进客厅，果然看到克利切正在努力往他的腰布下面多藏一点东西，看到西里斯，克利切弯腰深鞠一躬，里面的东西掉了出来。  
“那是什么？”西里斯烦躁的说，用脚尖踢了踢那堆东西，“梅林勋章，家族饰章的高脚杯，这个是什么？”  
“挂坠盒——”克利切依然弯着腰，“雷古勒斯少爷的挂坠盒。”  
“什么？”西里斯捡起那个挂坠盒，试图打开它，“这是雷古勒斯的？ 我从来没有见过雷古勒斯有这个，哪里来的？”  
“雷古勒斯少爷——”克利切突然用力在地板上撞着脑袋，“都是克利切的错，克利切没有做到——”  
西里斯把克利切扯起来：“雷古勒斯怎么了，他从哪里弄来的挂坠盒？”  
克利切摇摇晃晃的站直了，满脸泪水：“雷古勒斯少爷说——不能告诉家里的人——”  
“我母亲没有把我当家人。”西里斯不耐烦的说，“你也是，你在我回来的那天就重复了好几遍我被除名的故事了。雷古勒斯怎么了？”  
克利切停顿了一下，好像在思考西里斯到底还能不能算在家人的范围里：“岩洞，有一个湖——”  
克利切断断续续说完了雷古勒斯的事，西里斯觉得他浑身发冷，从水面上伸出来的死人的手，雷古勒斯被拖到水下，变成另外一具阴尸，惨白冰冷没有知觉的沉在黑湖底下……他失神的看着手里的挂坠盒，白天的时候大家都试着能不能把它打开，他也试了试，发现自己对它毫无办法以后就毫不在乎的把它丢进了垃圾袋。那时候他不知道雷古勒斯是因为这个挂坠盒而死的，不知道这个挂坠盒是他的小弟弟用生命换回来的……如果他再晚一点下楼，没有发现克利切，如果他没有追问挂坠盒的来源，也许他永远也不会知道了。  
西里斯可以感到挂坠盒上强大的黑魔法痕迹，那么是雷古勒斯偷了伏地魔的东西吗？又为什么雷古勒斯不惜自己生命也想毁掉这个挂坠盒？西里斯根本没办法集中精神思考任何一个问题。他在客厅里坐了一夜，清晨的时候他感到自己昏昏沉沉的，弄破手指都要哥哥哄的小雷古勒斯，孤独的死在了遥远的岩洞里，死的时候西里斯还在恨着他，墙上雷古勒斯名字下面的1979不断的提醒着他，他又想到了莱姆斯的话：“也许他的立场发生了变化”，而这变化的代价让西里斯痛苦的无法呼吸。

西里斯花了很久的时间尝试打开那个挂坠盒，希望里面的东西可以让他知道雷古勒斯甘愿牺牲的理由，但是他采用的所有方法都无一例外的失败了，西里斯发现自己越来越阴郁暴躁。最后，西里斯不得不承认自己已有的知识没法对付它了，他开始翻阅家里的藏书——虽然大部分是关于黑魔法的，以前他碰都不会碰那些书。  
所以西里斯最终毁掉挂坠盒的时候心里一点都没有应有的高兴，甚至连轻松都没有。他一辈子都在厌恶黑魔法，但是最后还是没有避开，而且是在黑魔法中也算得上是极其邪恶的，有无论任何方法都无法避免的强大的破坏性——虽然是用来摧毁另外一个黑魔法的产物——他最后还是不知道它到底是什么。  
不过来叫西里斯去吃午饭的克利切看到破碎的挂坠盒高兴的快要晕倒了：“雷古勒斯少爷的吩咐——”  
“克利切。”西里斯心情恶劣的问，“雷古勒斯没有说他为什么想毁掉这个吗？他——离开家以后有没有留下书信之类的东西？”  
西里斯并没有抱着什么希望，因为他已经问过克利切很多次了，似乎克利切第一次告诉他的就是他知道的全部。  
“克利切不知道有没有书信。克利切进不去雷古勒斯少爷的房间，西里斯少爷。”克利切嘶哑的说，“女主人也进不去，她说雷古勒斯少爷卧室门上的牌子上施了魔法。”  
“进不去？我回来的那天就进去过了，我现在用的魔杖就是雷古勒斯的。”

但是克利切没有说谎，那间卧室只有西里斯可以进的去，找到真相其实也非常简单。  
雷古勒斯书桌的其中一个抽屉几乎是空的，里面只有一本书和一张羊皮纸。  
西里斯翻到书角被折起来的那一页，他完整的读了那一部分，关于魂器，分裂灵魂和永生。从这些内容推断出事实是如此的容易：雷古勒斯不是因为胆怯的退出而被杀害，而是为了打败伏地魔，而勇敢的选择了牺牲自己。  
而雷古勒斯留给他的信只有寥寥数语：

致西里斯：  
希望你能看到这封信，当你看到这封信的时候，我已经不是一个食死徒了。  
希望你一切都好，我无法从挂毯那里得知你的近况。  
我爱你。  
你的  
雷古勒斯

泪水模糊了西里斯的眼睛，然而坐在雷古勒斯的卧室里哭泣一整个下午以后，他知道他还有一些别的重要的事要做。

“我的孩子。”邓布利多的蓝眼睛在镜片后面闪烁着，“你的情报非常的有价值，恐怕从现在起很长一段时间内我们要花很大一部分精力在寻找魂器上了。在你已经摧毁了第二个魂器——”  
“不。不是我。我的弟弟雷古勒斯，魂器的情报都来自于雷古勒斯。他发现了伏地魔的秘密。” 西里斯停顿了一下，握紧了口袋里的魔杖，“是雷古勒斯破坏了魂器。在消灭伏地魔的战斗中，他比我们都开始的早。”

END


End file.
